


Как мало мы знаем

by drunkenbilly



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Раннее утро; Джон и Пол разговаривают по телефону. Примерно осень 1976 года.





	Как мало мы знаем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Little We Really Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773792) by [roundthatcorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundthatcorner/pseuds/roundthatcorner). 



> оригинальное название - строчка из песни маккартни "little lamb dragonfly"
> 
> строчки из уитмена - в переводе к. чуковского

Несмотря на все, произошедшее между ними, Пол хорошо знал Джона и то, что сулил каждый час его звонка.  
Если звонок приходил в начале дня, это был хороший признак: Джон завтракал или только что закончил, уже точно встал с постели, был бодр и готов к работе. Плохо было, если Джон звонил ранним утром. Время от полуночи и дальше означало, что Джон весь день накручивал себя по какому-то поводу и теперь, изведясь и переполнившись яростью, хотел выплеснуть ее, и в процессе станет лишь распаляться сильнее.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда пробило полночь, — за несколько минут до того, когда Пол обычно выключал его и ложился спать. Он прослушивал пластинки, взятые из студии; эти тщательно отобранные записи монтировались из американских шоу для двойного или даже тройного альбома, которым бы завершился его триумфальный тур. Из креценцы лился (малыш, отчего мне не звонишь? — ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, малыш) его собственный, умоляющий голос.  
— Ты знал?...т'знал? — прорычал Джон.  
Пол попробовал угадать, что тот принял. Он встал, чтобы убавить музыку. Джон явно не был пьян, да и не походило это на пьяную злость, так что... кокс, вполне вероятно. Пол знал, что Джон ведрами накачивался им в Лос-Анжелесе, — сам видел, как тот снюхивает дорожки с альбома ТиРекса. Когда всего за пару месяцев до этого Джона проносило идеями о порядочной жизни и постах с Йоко, о том, как здорово быть отцом, что баловство отныне закончено, Пол думал: «ага, приятель», ни капли не веря, что мосты между Джоном и дилерами окончательно сожжены.  
Но, вопреки всем догадкам, Джон мог быть и полностью трезв: им не нужна была наркота, чтобы ненавидеть друг друга.  
… скажи, что я могу сделать, что я могу?... — тихо пел его голос на записи.  
— Что я знал, Джон? — спросил Пол. Разговор, толком не начавшись, успел его утомить. Прежде чем зазвонил телефон, он решил, что не стоит курить на ночь, — он до сих пор не понимал, помогает ли это заснуть или нет. Но теперь ему позарез не доставало косяка, просто чтобы занять чем-то пальцы и рот. Затянуться, собраться с мыслями, ответить — на пресс-конференциях он так курил сигареты. «Вот ты каков», говорил ему Джон тогда, словно не замечая, как хорошо все проходит, «ты увиливаешь и увиливаешь без конца».  
— Ты знал... вчера я трахал свою жену... пытался... — со злобой выплевывал Джон. — И я думал о тебе и как ты сосешь мне, как любишь это, и глотаешь так, будто тебе все мало...  
— Заткнись, Джон, Боже, заткнись нахер! — прошипел Пол с бешено колотящимся сердцем, в панике прижавшись ртом к трубке. Кто знает, где сейчас Джон, кто мог подслушать?  
— Нет уж, ублюдок, ты выслушаешь все. Ты испоганил меня, я заебался, что из-за тебя эта ебанная хуйня лезет мне в голову на моем, сука, супружеском ложе, — продолжал Джон, в запале не сбавляя громкости. Наверняка он, где-то на другом конце, закручивал и комкал телефонный шнур.  
— Я не... — Пол запнулся. Ему нечем было оправдываться. Все звучало жалким и бессмысленным отрицанием: он да и да и всегда да.  
Это, думал Пол, особый вид кармы — ужас, который не поражает внезапно (было бы чересчур, блин, просто), а медленно расползается внутри. В прошлом Пол равнодушно наблюдал, как бешенство Джона обрушивается на других, и полагал беспечно, что оно не затронет его самого. В такие моменты он непременно сохранял нейтралитет, все равно его вмешательство не имело смысла; но была и другая причина: иногда ему нравилось происходящее, и тогда Джон отрывался как бы за них обоих. Сейчас Джон выплескивал всю свою ярость на него одного, это «сейчас» тянулось уже многие годы подряд, — и Пол думал только: «я это заслужил», и: «почему я считал, что сумею этого избежать?»  
Caveat emptor, сказал однажды Брайан и покраснел, когда ему пришлось объяснять им, что это значит.  
— Ты заставил меня желать того, чего никогда не будет, чего ты и не собирался мне давать, — наступал Джон.  
— Я всего лишь хотел в твою группу, — возразил Пол, стараясь придать голосу спокойствие, которого не ощущал. Все вело к тому, что в следующие десять-пятнадцать лет Джон останется по-прежнему желанным для него, вот только они навечно возненавидят друг друга и будут морщиться при каждом телефонном разговоре. Их отношения начали разваливаться много лет назад, мучительно, неотвратимо ухудшаясь, и Пол был бессилен прекратить это.  
— Не ври, Пол, ты такой некрасивый, когда врешь, — сказал Джон, глубоко вздыхая. — Я СЧАСТЛИВ. Я наконец-то счастлив, и этого ты не изменишь.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, я рад, — Пол посмотрел на потолок, выжидая, пока перестанет щипать в глазах. До травки и медитации его успокаивали мысли о весенних колокольчиках, как они, вырывавшись из Уэльса, покрывали поля Спика. На другом конце провода, по ту сторону Атлантики передавалась ли его тоска? Он не был уверен, что хочет этого, если это вообще имело значение. Он продолжил:  
— Я всегда только хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
— Нет, Пол, нет, — смешок Джона заставил его напрячься. — Ты хотел, чтобы я был счастлив с тобой.  
Пол ничего не сказал, и Джон замолчал. Загнав Пола в угол, он смаковал победу.  
И, конечно, Джон был прав: ничего другого Пол и не представлял. Он не мог быть счастлив без Джона — он списывал это на очередную особенность их тандема. Однако он не был слеп; он знал, что слава, наркотики и пригород изводили Джона, что тот скучал, нервничал и угасал, — но считал, что может подталкивать Джона, направляя его к счастью; всего лишь пара мелких регулировок, необходимых, чтобы двигаться вперед.  
Если он не проводил с Джоном круглые сутки, то пускал к себе на ночь — на ту пустую часть кровати, что принадлежала Джейн; если не мог убрать хандру Джона после ЛСД, то иногда принимал марки вместе с ним, старался развлечь, заставлял отвлекаться на потрясающих людей, музыку, искусство, вспыхивающих вокруг, внутри и для них; если не мог избавить Джона от несчастливого брака и нежеланного отцовства, то мог побудить хотя бы немного постараться ради них. Если они не могли отмотать время вспять, то могли купить убежище в Эгейском море, Эдем до грехопадения.  
Тогда они шутили, что им позарез не хватает острова, чтобы прятаться там от журналистов и фанатов, и вместе смеялись над мыслью усеять береговую линию водными пушками ради защиты домашнего очага. Но когда они приплыли туда, Джон отверг идею, сказав, что ему не нравится растительность, что она «неблагоприятная». Для чего? — подумал Пол и решил: — Можно нанять садовника.  
Вот в этом и состояла проблема. Пол смотрел на что-то и видел, как это улучшить, а Джон смотрел на то же самое и говорил: «порви нахер это говно». Иногда это помогало, вдохновляло и подстегивало — а иногда порванным нахер оказывался Пол.  
— И как, хорошие песни? — спросил он внезапно. Его осенило, и он схватился за промелькнувшую мысль.  
— Что? — спросил Джон. Пол почти воочию видел, как сузились его глаза.  
— Твои песни, дружище. Они хорошие? — повторил он. Этому влечению — быть как Джон, быть грубым и жестоким, вываливать друг друга в грязи — он поддавался не часто, только не с Джоном. Пускай Джон треплется, рисуется и ноет — занимается чем угодно, кроме создания хорошей музыки; стоит чуть поработать — и Пол регулярно выдает хит за хитом.  
— Пошел нахуй, — казалось, Джон собирается сказать что-то еще,секунду Пол слышал его дыхание; затем связь оборвалась.  
В наступившей тишине Пол вспомнил, почему не любил быть как Джон: высказавшись, взмахнув топором, уже не сделаешь вид, что ты не причем.  
Много лет назад Пол гордился тем, что, лежа с кем-нибудь в постели, Джон не мог не думать о нем. Для него это было знаком их партнерства, принадлежности, символом их глубокой связи, возникшей из общего дела, глубокой настолько, что даже если они не были вместе, ни один по-настоящему не был отделен от другого. После Барселоны Джон сказал ему, то извиняясь, то шутя, что дал Брайану подрочить себе. Но, добавил Джон, пришлось удалиться в ванную, ведь он мог кончить, лишь фантазируя о Поле и его прелестных губах. Тогда Пол рассмеялся в ответ; оглядываясь назад, он не мог понять, правда ли считал это смешным, или рассмеялся, потому что смешным это считал Джон.  
Думать об этом было почти невыносимо: их близость больше не казалась самой положительной и плодотворной из всех возможных, наоборот, она отдавала гнилью, но все же прочно скрепяла их.  
«Кто-то уделал тебя, а, Джонни?» думал Пол, ощущая зудящее, ужасающее наслаждение. Джон мог вычеркивать его отовсюду, преуменьшать значение их истории и его вклада («'Yesterday' это все, что ты сделал»), но никогда не смог бы соскрести кожу там, где Пол касался его.  
В повседневной жизни эти воспоминания, удерживаемые где-то на периферии сознания, почти не досаждали ему, но после разговоров с Джоном, хороших или плохих, они взметались в нем, подобно пыли из старой, давно забытой кровати.  
Когда-то, даже если Джон сочинял песню в одиночку, Пол всегда слышал ее первым: смотрел в исписанные листы, пока Джон напевал ему, или поднимал трубку как раз, когда Джон начинал насвистывать. Уже с 'Don't Let Me Down' Джон пришел прямиком в студию, разложил листки, как кишки или чайные листья, перед всеми, но ждал, когда их прочтет именно Пол. Не надо было быть медиумом или гуру, чтобы прочесть: ты не любил меня достаточно, но она любит; ты бы не давал мне достаточно, но она даст. Полу казалось, что его лицо пылает. То был первый день съемок, и Джон нарочно подстроил все, чтобы выбить его из колеи. В конце концов Пол вышел в туалет и там обнаружил, как горит кожа под воротником. Он никогда не мог быть для Джона любовью, что не уходит в прошлое; если Джон желал ее, Пол оказывался за бортом. Но затем песня восхитила его,потому что гениальность Джона наконец-то взяла свое, и Пол почувствовал: тут была и любовь.  
Никто никогда не любил меня... Впервые услышав эти слова, он взбесился. Ему казалось, они ни на чем не основаны. Теперь Пол не доверял своим воспоминаниям: некоторые истории он пересказывал так часто, что уже не знал, как все было на самом деле; другие он едва ли рассказывал кому-либо вообще, но и они ускользали от него — запомнил ли он то, во что хотел верить, или то, что случилось в действительности?... Вот они вчетвером на Багамах под кайфом дрочат в кружке от скуки и на слабо... Джон потянулся к члену Пола и, прежде чем Джордж заявил: «Боже, нет, вы двое — я уже не развижу это» и направился к дверям, слишком окосевший, чтобы сердиться всерьез, но явно раздраженный, Пол ощутил даже не гордость — удовлетворение, необъятное, необъяснимое ликование, что Джон хотел его, хотел вопреки всем причинам и чувствам. Но, возможно, все было совсем не так; возможно, Джон просто выпендривался, испытывал их, смотрел, выстоят ли они против него. Пол точно помнил — помнил ведь? — как Джон выкрикнул вслед Джорджу: «Ты слабак!»  
«Пол, Пол, Пол... иди в постель, Пол», напевал Джон в миллионах гостиничных номеров, и хотя Пол уже не тешился, что понимает его, чем это могло быть, если не коварным зовом сирены?  
И другое воспоминание, такое же смутное, как и предыдущее: Джон хотел трип, Пол хотел секса. Или, может быть, Джон хотел и того, и другого, и убеждал его попробовать, мол, составим план, сведем отходняк к минимуму. И еще Джон признался, что ни с кем так не пробовал — хитрая уловка: Пол не терпел соперников (хотя и не верил, что у него они могли быть, не тогда, не всерьез; их имена стояли вместе на каждой обложке их записей, рассеянных по всему миру, по всем странам — кто мог соперничать с этим?). Но тогда Пол подумал о своих прежних трипах — о чувстве единения со всем, закручивающимся внутрь от самого себя, о душащей, мерзкой паранойе и тоске; он не хотел, чтобы это осталось между ними, и он отказался.  
Пол помнил: они заспорили. Он сказал Джону вернуться домой, к жене. «К кому, к кому?» — переспросил Джон. Это было как возврат к прошлому; подобным образом Джон говорил о ней с журналистами, разыгрывая театр одного актера: когда-то его любви еще хватало на то, чтобы загонять в угол свои обиды. Джон так произнес это, что Пол не смог его выставить; они легли спать молча, каждый замкнувшись в себе, и спор продолжался без слов во взглядах.  
Раньше Пол думал, что только Джону под силу заставить мужика ощутить себя старомодным из-за желания глотать сперму, а не долбанные таблетки. Но Полу нравилось иногда побыть старомодным — до сих пор нравится. Некоторая старомодность была хороша. На книжной полке у Брайна стояли Оскар Уайльд и Уитмен — Брайан их купил, но не читал ни разу; сидя за столом, он только и делал, что отслеживал чарты с Мелоди Мейкер. Однажды Пол утащил Уитмена, и Брайан даже не заметил.  
«И что я принимаю, то примите вы, ибо каждый атом, принадлежащий мне, принадлежит и вам», сказал Уитмен. «Песня о себе». Все песни Пола были — Леннон/Маккартни.  
Джон хотел, чтобы эта херня вернулась и в его супружескую кровать, и, как обычно, Джон получил, что хотел. Несмотря на усталость, Пол не шел спать. Ему не хотелось проснуться с мыслью, что это 1963 год и будущее прекрасно и вечно.  
Пойдет ли Пол в постель в Линде и будет лежать там без сна, уставившись в потолок под тиканье часов, или останется на диване, до утра переслушивая записи, попробует изобразить бурную деятельность, — все бессмысленно; Джон отравил ему много дней наперед. В любом случае утром Линда обнаружит его раздраженным и с красными от недосыпа глазами, и они поссорятся, как только начнется обсуждение этой неисчерпаемой темы.  
Пол не хотел с ней спорить. Линда знала Джона только наркоманом, не любившим ничего и никого, кроме Йоко; она знала только того Джона, который, соизволив явиться на деловую встречу, попеременно игнорировал ее, сверлил взглядом и называл «не коронованная миссис Эпштейн». Шестнадцатилетний Джон не забирал ее сердца, тот Джон, который ворвался в жизнь Пола, как Эдди Кокран, Марлон Брандо, воплощенная мечта — но лучше, лучше, потому что Джон тоже выбрал его. Линда не знала того чувства, что испытал Пол, впервые поставив пальцы Джона на Е7.  
Сразу после помолвки он пытался ей рассказать; глядел не на нее — на свои руки, надеясь, что ей хватит этого; он не знал, сколько еще сможет сказать: каждое слово будто застревало в глотке, приходилось выдавливать его через силу.  
— Мы с Джоном... Джон и я, мы... иногда, — вымолвил он. Но «иногда» не означало «сколько я помню», поэтому он начал заново, он хотел, чтобы она поняла и от него не потребовалось бы повторять это еще.  
— Мы с Джоном, в детстве мы хотели сбежать вдвоем, но потом мы прославились... я не знаю, почему...  
Она подсела к нему, в ее взгляде читалась неуверенность; на диване между ними лежала ее рука.  
— Вы... вы явно очень близки, Пол, — произнесла Линда. Она тщательно подбирала слова, но ошиблась, сказав «близки», а не «были близки»; она никогда не видела их настоящую близость, ту близость, что превосходит саму себя. Как он мог объяснить ей? Более десяти лет они с Джоном вращались на общей орбите, встречались и расходились снова, снова и снова, и затем этому пришел конец, и все, что было устойчивого в жизни Пола, рухнуло в пустоту.  
— Нет, нет... понимаешь... я не знаю, как сказать тебе...  
— Это как-то связано с сексом? — спросила она, опередив его. Ее талант читать его казался настоящим чудом: эта хитроватая нью-йоркская цыпочка с первых минут словно видела его насквозь.  
Однажды на вечеринке Пол подслушал, как Джордж высказывал журналисту «не для записи» (тогда они еще верили, что журналисты спрашивают о чем-то «не для записи»), что думает о ханжеском отношении к сексу в Британии, о скандале с Профьюмо и об эвфемизме «заниматься любовью». Пока Джордж говорил, Пол думал о Джоне и что нет, секс — сексом, но заниматься любовью — это не эвфемизм.  
— Не просто с сексом, — он встал, чтобы она не видела его лица. — То есть... не только с ним. Я не могу... я не знаю. Было много всего....  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — сказала Линда. Он чуть повернулся к ней и углом зрения увидел ее кивок. Она пыталась разобрать и сложить все составляющие в единый пазл. Несколько дней спустя они решили зачать ребенка. Пол не понимал: как же могло произойти, что она полюбила его.  
Его мучила мысль: могло ли представление Линды о Джоне быть более истинным, чем его собственное? Может, она видела Джона таким, каков он есть, а не тем, какой был и уже никогда не будет? Пол вырос бок о бок с Джоном и не мог быть объективным. Он не мог забыть Джона, развалившегося на крохотной кровати в Париже и зовущего: «Убери камеру, Пол, и иди сюда». На свете жил только один Джон — тот, который методично разрушал его жизнь, сначала по невнимательности, а затем с наслаждением, который обратил против себя лучших друзей, а после и весь мир. «Один плюс один плюс один равно, охренеешь, три, Джон», — сказал Пол, сидевший на стороне Эллена Кляйна. А Джон ухмыльнулся и включил это в песню. Этот Джон подбил Джорджа и Ринго выбрать себя — и они выбрали. Самое ужасное, что в том не было их вины: даже Пол выбрал бы Джона, если бы тот позволил.  
В периоде между тогда и сейчас Джон будто бы стерся. Шаркая ногами по полу студии в Бербанка, он смотрел на Гарри и потом предложил Полу заглянуть на к нему джем-сейшн. Пол помнил то смущение на грани с пыткой, когда его прогнали от двери дома, ведь нужно было позвонить перед приходом! — это были Йоко и Нью-Йорк, совершенно новые правила, не Ливерпуль, не как они привыкли с детства; это был не Пол. И у Пола хватило глупости прийти еще раз, попытать удачу. Что он сказал Джону? «Ты можешь нападать на меня своим пером, да, можешь» — и тогда Джон опустил на него ебанную кувалду. И опускал не единожды, а Пол все еще хотел его.  
Джон бы сказал, что Пол оптимист (в хорошем настроении; «ты и твои хреновы вонючие сказочки» — в плохом), но это была неправда. Пол стискивал зубы и выбирал — выбирал помнить Джона таким, каким тот был до всего этого. Некоторые люди рождались оптимистами, и Пол не принадлежал к их числу. Некоторые были пессимистами, как Джон (временами) или Брайан (преимущественно). Те люди, которых он считал оптимистами, часто удивляли его; он думал о Ринго, иступлено кутившем в Лос-Анжелисе, о Мэле и миссис Колдуэлл, умерших своими странными смертями.  
Наверное, Йоко была такой же, как Пол: подталкивала, поддерживала, предугадывала спады. Они были во многом похожи — видимо, поэтому Джону ничего не стоило выбрать между ними; он подменил одного другой так быстро, что это выводило из себя. Джон как-то пошутил, то ли во время 'Get Back', то ли 'Abbey Road', что ему всегда нравились черные волосы. Пол хотел было возразить: «Что за брехня, ты был без ума от Бриджит, как и я» — но дошла соль шутки: Джон говорил о нем с Йоко. Джон тогда выбесил его этой херней, самим этим сравнением, потому что Пол свои волосы хотя бы мыл и стриг — в те времена, правда, не особенно часто.  
Или тут была какая-то фаустовская сделка: ты получаешь то, что хочешь, но с проклятием в придачу? Сбылись все их подростковые мечты, они получили в сто, в тысячу раз больше, чем надеялись, и сейчас, вместе высаженные на острове вдали от всех и всего нормального, они злились на себя и на друг друга за то, что оказались здесь.  
Однажды один парень, из тех, кто поджидал у его ворот ради автографа, поведал Полу, кайфуя от восторга и, кажется, травки, что из-за Битлз он поверил во вселенскую благодать. Пол ответил что-то вроде: «О, правда? Я тоже», и девушки вокруг засмеялись, как смеялись над всем, что он говорит. Он сказал это на автомате, «ну да, это ведь мы», но признание взволновало его. Позже он рассказал о нем Джону. Они сидели у бассейна Джона в Вейбридже, все было залито солнечным светом, и Пол чувствовал себя счастливым, благодарным и чем-то большим, чем только самим собой.  
Джон светло улыбнулся и произнес лишь:  
— А как же это?  
Жаль, Пол не спросил, какого хрена это значило.


End file.
